SECRETO ANTIGUO
by ornament
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE SECRETO MÁGICO. Dos años han pasado desde la desaparición de los Potter, pero ahora han vuelto y no están solos, un misterio del mundo mágico esta por revelarse, como cambiara esto el rumbo de la historia.
1. EL COMIENZO

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus fantásticos creadores, la historia en gran parte si, solo tomare prestado algunos fragmentos del libro para que no se me pierdan.

OBSERVACIONES

-Subrayado para identifica los lugares entre párrafos, cartas o mensajes.

\- Negrita para la interacción de los actores entre diálogos.

-Cursiva para las conversaciones telepáticas y profecías.

Espero les guste, sin más aquí empezamos.

Capitulo i: el comienzo

Una hermosa mañana en uno de los campos verdes de Gales se oyó un estruendo como de un rayo cayendo, nadie se encontraba por esos lares por lo que nadie vio la aparición de un grupo de jóvenes en el lugar.

-bueno estamos de vuelta **–comento uno de ellos en tono casual.**

 **-** bien hay que movernos y arreglar todo, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos **–añadió otro en tono serio**

 **-** entendido **–hablaron los demás juntos**

Gringotts, varias horas después

Los duendes realizaban sus labores normales con tranquilidad, al igual que los magos que se encontraban en el lugar a esa hora del día nadie presto atención a un grupo de encapuchados entrar, estos se dirigieron a un cajero desocupado en ese momento

-buenos días **–saludo cortésmente, el que parecía el líder-** necesitamos pruebas de herencia y de ser posible hablar con nuestros gerentes de cuentas **–indico.**

 **-** puerta número cuatro, pasillo a la izquierda **–contesto el duende cortés, pues le parecía extraño como se dirigieron a su persona este grupo de magos.**

 **-** muchas gracias **–dijo el hombre-** que el oro fluya y sus enemigos caigan ante usted **–añadió realizando un saludo que se usara en la antigüedad.**

El grupo siguió el camino antes señalado, cuando estuvieron dentro se retiraron las capuchas, cuando el duende a cargo de las pruebas entro casi se va e espaldas al ver los rostros de los misteriosos visitantes, se recompuso rápidamente, esto prometía ser una reunión interesante.

Varias horas después emergieron los visitantes tras una fructífera reunión, todos tenían el pensamiento "es solo el comienzo".

Oficina de Dumbledore:

Si alguien hubiera estado en la oficina en ese momento se hubiera sorprendido cuando varios utensilios de plata colocados en la mesa del director empezaron a emitir pitios y echar humo descontroladamente antes de quedarse callados, pero no fue lo único algunos de ellos se incendiaron convirtiéndose en nada, los cuadros de los directores estaban vacíos, los únicos seres uno vivo y uno animado dentro de ella, era el Fénix del director y el sombrero seleccionador, ambos vieron el evento con alegría, finalmente ellos habían vuelto y estaban listos para lo que se les venía.

En algún lugar de Gales:

En una hermosa mansión se encontraban los misteriosos visitantes al banco, todos ellos con libros en mano, estudiando todo lo que podían, cuando un par de elfos domésticos se presentaron con sobres en mano, cada uno tomo su sobre correspondiente, tras abrirlo leyeron sus contenidos

-Bueno ya está **–hablo uno de ellos**

 **-** se mueven rápido **–contraataco otro**

 **-** ya caballeros, sabíamos que esto pasaría **–hablo otro claramente mujer**

 **-** eterna tiene razón **–hablo otra chica-** ahora debemos repasar nuestro planes, no podemos fallar **–añadió**

-entendido **–hablaron los demás**

 **NOTA:**

 **Chicos he vuelto, que decían ya se acabó, no mis estimados lectores, esta historia aún no termina, ahora veamos qué pasa con nuestros protagonistas, también próximamente abra una encuesta espero sus opiniones y votos.**


	2. de regreso a Hogwarts

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus fantásticos creadores, la historia en gran parte si, solo tomare prestado algunos fragmentos del libro para que no se me pierdan.

OBSERVACIONES

-Subrayado para identifica los lugares entre párrafos, cartas o mensajes.

\- Negrita para la interacción de los actores entre diálogos.

-Cursiva para las conversaciones telepáticas y profecías.

Espero les guste, sin más aquí empezamos.

Capitulo ii: de regreso a Hogwarts

Era una mañana normal para muchos, pero para otros era un día ajetreado, los alumnos de Hogwarts, se preparaban para volver al colegio, varios ya estaban en la estación, muy pocos, por lo que nadie noto un grupo de jóvenes entrar y ocupar un vagón del viejo tren, por la ventana veían el ir y venir de cada persona

-aún no han llegado verdad **–cuestiono una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos de color castaño claro.**

-no, aun no **–hablo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda veían por la ventana** – ahora sabremos si de verdad lo hicieron. **-comento**

 **-** ¿Qué pasa si lo hicieron? **–cuestiono un chico de cabello negro liso y ojos grises.**

 **-** lamentaran haberse metido en mi camino **–hablo el primero con una mirada fiera**

 **-** espero que nos dejes ayudar **–cuestiono una chica de cabellos negro y ojos grises.**

 **-** claro, mis estimados amigos **–contesto el chico-** veo que llegaron, **-dijo viendo por la ventana analizando a un grupo de recién llegados-** lo hicieron **–fue lo único que dijo**

Ninguno de ellos hablo más, solo se quedaron callados, cuando el tren empezó a moverse, cada uno saco un libro y se pusieron a leer. En otra parte del tres una chica de cabello castaño enredado y ojos del mismo color, a su lado dos pelirrojos de ojos azules, un chico y una chica.

-ya han pasado 2 años y no sabemos nada de ellos **–comento la castaña**

 **-** ya aparecerán solo se están dando demasiada importancia, además Harry no puede hacer nada sin nosotros, nos necesita **–hablo el chico**

Ninguna de ellas hablo, solo se le quedaron viendo como diciendo "enserio, ni tú te lo crees" pero no hablaron, mientras el tren se acercaba a la estación de pueblo mágico, nadie noto que el castillo donde se ubicaba el colegio emitió un brillo, a la vez que en su interior la magia empezaba a caminar realizando cambios en todo el lugar sin que ninguno de sus actuales habitantes se diera cuenta.

En la cámara de los secretos un suave sonido de canto se escuchó, mientras en una habitación oculta, varias criaturas empezaban a despertar de un largo sueño, cambiando sus aspectos a uno más sencillo empezaron a moverse a la salida más cercana.

En uno de los vagones del colegio una chica de cabello rubio y mirada soñadora se tensó unos minutos, para luego empezar a sonreír, así que ya estaban devuelta y completamente despiertos, este prometía ser un año interesante.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, los alumnos descendieron normal, pero uno de ellos de reojo le pareció ver a alguien que había desaparecido, trato de seguirlo pero lo perdió en el mar de alumnos que salían del lugar a los carruajes, decidió dejarlo tal vez su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

El gran comedor, momentos después:

Dumbledore veía a los alumnos entrar, cada uno a su mesa, cuando ya los últimos alumnos entraban, dos de ellos llamaron la atención de inmediato, ambos llevaban el uniforme del colegio, pero eran un chico y una chica, el joven eran bien parecido, de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda, la chica tenía el cabello rojo y ojos color caramelo, los maestros sintieron una sensación de deja vu, en frente de ellos parecían estar dos fantasmas, si antes muchos pensaban que se parecían a sus padres, ahora eran claramente la viva imagen con la excepción del color de sus ojos

Ambos jóvenes tranquilamente entraron para sentarse en la mesa de los leones como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal, a su alrededor varios los vieron y se trataron de romper la ilusión, para ver si no estaban soñando. Los dos jóvenes saludaron a varios para luego ver a la mesa de los profesores con alegría, una cosa era clara Los Potter estaban de veta.

 **NOTA:**

 **Aquí o tienen chicos y chicas otro capítulo más, estoy tratando de por lo menos tener dos capítulos listos para subir juntos, si puedo más lo hare espero no tardarme mucho entre cada uno, pero ahora aquí va la pregunta de las dos encuestas**

 **¿Quién quieren de pareja para Harry?**

 **Daphe**

 **Traicy**

 **Luna**

 **Hermione**

 **Susan**

 **¿Quién será la pareja de Bella?**

 **Draco**

 **Edward**

 **Blaisi**

 **Fred**

 **George**

 **No abra HARRY/GINNY, ni Bella/Ron o Hermione/Ron, no soy fan de ellos espero sus opiniones, Bye**


	3. sorpresas inesperadas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus fantásticos creadores, la historia en gran parte si, solo tomare prestado algunos fragmentos del libro para que no se me pierdan.

OBSERVACIONES

-Subrayado para identifica los lugares entre párrafos, cartas o mensajes.

\- Negrita para la interacción de los actores entre diálogos.

-Cursiva para las conversaciones telepáticas y profecías.

La historia comenzara a partir del 6to libro de la serie de Harry Potter. Espero les guste, sin más aquí empezamos.

Capitulo iIi: sorpresas inesperadas

Todos los alumnos que sabían de los hermanos estaban felices de verlos de vuelta, sanos y salvos, algunos de la mesa de los leones los saludaron alegremente, ambos contestaron sonriendo, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la profesora McGonagall junto con los primeros años y unos cuantos alumnos un poco más grandes.

La profesora dio su discurso de siempre y empezó a llamar a cada uno de los más jóvenes, cuando termino quedaban los otros que llevaban puesta una capucha ocultando sus rostros.

 _-que empiece la función_ _ **–dijo Kath a Harry por su enlace**_

 _-trajiste la cámara o deberemos ver si Colin tomo alguna imagen_ _ **–pregunto Harry a su hermana**_

 _-ya veremos hermano,_ _ **-contesto ella**_

Todos los alumnos susurraban sobre ellos esperando escuchar el motivo.

-muchos se preguntaran sobre estos jóvenes **–hablo la profesora-** el ministerio ha informado que ellos fueron raptados del mundo mágico hace 15 años, recientemente encontraron la verdad y volver a nosotros **–dijo, se oyeron susurros-** han sido tutelados para nivelar sus estudios, según la última prueba están listos para unirse a su correspondiente año

Muchos prestaron más atención, dos de ellos estaban tranquilos esperando los fuegos artificiales, la profesora desenrollo la lista cuando vio el primer nombre sus ojos se abrieron, con voz algo sorprendida hablo

-Black Damon **–dijo**

Uno de los encapuchados se retiró el manto dejando ver a un joven de 15 años, de cabello negro y ojos grises, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, los profesores se vieron, frente a ellos estaba la viva imagen de Sirius Black, el joven se sentó en el taburete y espero el veredicto del sombrero.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! **–exclamo**

El muchacho con elegancia se quitó el sombrero, y camino a la mesa de los leones para sorpresa de todos se sentó junto a los hermanos Potter, enfrente de ellos para ser preciso, esto le felicitaron con una sonrisa, luego volvieron a ver la profesora.

-Black Astrid **–llamo la profesora**

Una chica hermosa, casi la versión femenina del chico camino hacia el sombrero, su cabello al caminar tenía destellos rojos. El sombrero descendió sobre su cabeza y por unos instantes se quedó callado, hasta que hablo

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La joven sonriendo se levantó del taburete, al acercarse a la mesa de los leones, se sentó al lado al lado del otro Black, ambos chocaron los 5 y luego ella le dijo algo a Harry, este solo negó con la cabeza y luego volteo a ver a la profesora junto con los otros tres.

Minerva estudiaba esto con clara curiosidad, pero dejándolo de lado volteo su vista a la lista, estaba vez se puso pálida, leyó dos veces más antes de hablar, extrañando a muchos.

-Potter Dorea **–dijo.**

Una chica idéntica a la Potter sentada en la mesa de los leones se acercó al sombrero, los murmullos la rodeaban, la única diferencia con la otra chic eran sus ojos, mientras Katherine tenía los ojos de su padre, esta nueva Potter tenía la mezcla perfecta del color de ojos de James y Lily Potter.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! **–grito el sombrero**

La joven con una gran sonrisa se levantó del taburete, se quitó el sombrero y camino a la mesa de los leones, estaba vez los Potter en ella se levantaron para abrazarla cálidamente, luego se sentaron con Harry en el medio, Kath a su izquierda y Dorea a su derecha.

Los murmullos se habían callado ante esta sorpresa inesperada, la profesora no sabía que pensar, en la mesa de profesores los otros maestros también estaban extrañados de este suceso, todos salvo uno que no podía creer que estaba pasando esto.

Todos esperaron al último en ser clasificado, la profesora sabiendo eso, tomo aire antes de decir el ultimo nombre en su poder.

-Potter Charlus - **dijo ella sorprendida**

Un muchacho un año menor que los otros subió al estrado, era idéntico a Harry Potter, con la diferencia que al igual que la otra Potter clasificada antes sus ojos eran la combinación perfecta de los ojos de ambos progenitores, porque a nadie le cabía duda quienes eran sus padres, el muchacho se sentó para esperar el veredicto.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! **–dijo el sombrero.**

 **-** ese es nuestro hermanito **–gritaron los Potter en la mesa de los leones.**

El muchacho feliz se quitó el sombrero antes de correr a los brazos de una de la chicas siendo envuelto por los tres Potter mayores.

-Hermanito **–exclamo todo e gran comedor**

Los cuatro Potter y los dos Black solo vieron esto con una sonrisa divertida, las cosas apenas habían comenzado este año escolar.

 **NOTA:**

 **Bien aquí hay otro capítulo, como dije tratare de subirlos posiblemente en su mayoría sábado o domingo sepan de mí, por cierto para aquellos que puedan la votación de las parejas ya está abierta en mi perfil, así que espero sus votos, a su vez agregare otra pareja a la votación y es esta:**

 **Bella/Jasper**

 **Espero sus opiniones. Bye**


	4. Reacciones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus fantásticos creadores, la historia en gran parte si, solo tomare prestado algunos fragmentos del libro para que no se me pierdan.

OBSERVACIONES

-Subrayado para identifica los lugares entre párrafos, cartas o mensajes.

\- Negrita para la interacción de los actores entre diálogos.

-Cursiva para las conversaciones telepáticas y profecías.

La historia comenzara a partir del 6to libro de la serie de Harry Potter. Espero les guste, sin más aquí empezamos.

Capítulo IV: reacciones

Todo el gran comedor estaba en silencio ante los últimos sucesos, los Potter y los Black veían todo divertidos por dentro, serios por fuera, Harry se levanto de su asiento y con voz clara hablo.

-Dorea es la gemela de Katherine y mía **-dijo con tono firme** -aun no sabemos quién la rapto el día de nuestro nacimiento pero el ministro nos ha garantizado el máximo peso de la ley contra el culpable. Charlus es el menor de nosotros, nació durante el tiempo en que nuestros padres estuvieron ocultos, desapareció la noche de su asesinato **–añadió.**

 **-** por lo que esperamos que no hayan inconvenientes o malos entendidos de nadie **–hablo Katherine con tono serio y fiero levantándose de su asiento**

Ambos hermanos vieron a todos a su alrededorcon mirada fiera, tras confirmar que nadie opino nada se sentaron entre su familia. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, muchos veían a los Potter con atención, al fin quien iba a pensar que Harry Potter no era el último de su línea familiar, sino el mayor de ellos, además de ser trillizo algo que no se había visto en mucho tiempo en una familia tan antigua como los Potter, el embarazo múltiple un poco más común era el de gemelos y ahora había por primera vez uno de tres. Sin contar al cuarto miembro de la familia.

Los cuatro hermanos se sentaron tranquilos tras esto, por fuera parecían serios, pero por dentro nadie sabía lo que estaban planeando, muchas cosas estaban por cambiar, era hora de poner sus planes en acción. Los Black veían todo con tranquilidad, siendo claramente consientes de lo que estaba por pasar.

Hermione veía con atención, aun le costaba creer que estaban de vuelta, pero había algo diferente en ellos, tanto Harry como Lily, tenían un aura diferente, no podía poner el dedo en ello, pero de una cosa estaba segura averiguaría que era.

Ginny también estudiaba a los hermanos, no podía apartar los ojos de Harry se había vuelto muy apuesto, bien este sería su año, el seria suyo, ella era la perfecta para el titulo de Señora Potter.

Dumbledore hablaba con sus colegas con calma, pero por dentro estaba pensando en la forma de recuperar el control sobre los Potter ahora que habían vuelto, pero sería un reto, no eran dos, eran cuatro, eso unido a los hijos de Sirius, porque no tenía duda que eran sus hijos esos dos jóvenes.

Poco sabían que las cosas estaban por cambiar, las líneas variarían, muchos estaba por enfrentarse a un rudo despertar.

 **NOTA:**

 **Perdón la tardanza, aquí esta otro capítulo, bueno es oficial cerrare la encuesta, dentro de poco, por lo que sus opciones de compañeros para todos ellos espero verlas aunque sea en comentarios. Bye**


	5. Pensamientos Secretos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus fantásticos creadores, la historia en gran parte si, solo tomare prestado algunos fragmentos del libro para que no se me pierdan.

OBSERVACIONES

-Subrayado para identifica los lugares entre párrafos, cartas o mensajes.

\- Negrita para la interacción de los actores entre diálogos.

-Cursiva para las conversaciones telepáticas y profecías.

La historia comenzara a partir del 6to libro de la serie de Harry Potter. Espero les guste, sin más aquí empezamos.

Capítulo V: Pensamientos secretos

Harry observaba todo de reojo, una sonrisa fría y pequeña cruzando su cara, había visto la mirada de Dumbledore, el viejo estaba en un rudo despertar, nadie controlaría a su familia, los Potter habían sido una familia poderoso, su padre aunque lo quisiera había afectado a la familia al escuchar al director, su mirada se volvió de acero, no permitiría que nadie dictara la vida de sus hermanos, ellos no serían manipulados.

Damon también evaluaba su entorno ahora era el momento de demostrar porque nadie se metía con la Casa Noble y Antigua de los Black, haría orgullosos a sus ancestros, sabía que Harry estaba con él, el mundo mágico estaba en un frio despertar, ambos usarían el poder de sus familias al máximo.

Dumbledore de repente tuvo la sensación de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, pero lo rechazo, debería ser su imaginación se dijo, volteo a hablar con su sub. Directora.

Algo que lamentaría más tarde, pues las ruedas del destino acababan de comenzar a girar y no en el tono que el director quería, ahora el destino intervenía volviendo todo a su cauce, era hora que el mundo mágico ingles recibiera la llamada de atención que tanto tiempo se había retrasado.

 **NOTA:**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, este capítulo salió pequeño nada más por ser el preámbulo de la historia, ahora viene lo bueno, espero sus comentarios, BYE.**


End file.
